Everyday Deeds
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: The story of a boy who became a hero


**AN: For Clement Rage**

He was born in a small town that felt like the middle of nowhere. There was a girl he fancied. There were parents who loved him very much.

When he joined the army, there were dreams of being a hero.

Shinra knew how sell an idea: how to capture young minds and hearts with grand speeches and larger than life figures, Sephiroth being the greatest of all these. The posters seemed to whisper promises: this could be you!

The war had come to a close by the time he was ready to see action. Still he believed he would have his chance. They all believed the same, but slowly he learned that it wasn't about the individual, not for the infantrymen.

Together they were strong; their goal was as a unit and so they would fight and so they would die and so they would win, even if comrades were lost. Victory had a price, but it was worth it in the end. To keep the people safe, and the world secure.

The President called them "The People's Army" and at the end of the day it was the people who mattered: the innocents whose lives were at stake when terrorists struck or if the Shinra should fall.

Everything was at stake the day AVALANCHE attacked. The President was the target of an assassination attempt and set on going to his press conference as scheduled. President Shinra would not let the terrorists frighten him.

"We'll hold our news conference in the Junon branch office's press room," the President announced. "Gentlemen, I'm counting on you to watch my back." Mr. Shinra's voice was steady, as though the threat was no more than troubling than a bit of bad weather, an inconvenience and nothing more.

"Yes, Sir," the shotgun-toting Turk responded, as though she were the only one the President had spoken too. She did not look at the infantrymen.

He supposed they were beneath her notice. As they went along, she seemed more and more arrogant. Didn't she see how wrong things were going?

An AVALANCHE grunt lobbed a grenade from a window above the street. It was a miracle no one was hit. The explosion split the street. The President, one comrade, the female Turk, and him were on side of the divide and two of is fellow infantrymen and Reno of the Turks were on the other.

They'd been outnumbered from the start, and now their force was divided.

The redhead called to the woman; he ordered her to escort the President while he took care of the terrorist who'd thrown the grenade. The Turk used the word, I, instead of we as though the men in blue who stood at the ready beside him weren't there at all. For her part, the girl didn't seem to notice them.

"I'll take care of the President," she said, as though it were a simple matter that didn't require any worry. As though she were the only one there when they were the ones taking the lead while she trailed behind.

He noted that the redhead had addressed the girl as Rookie. Not only was she over confident, she was an amateur.

Still, she held her own in a fight. He had to give her that. A couple more terrorist grunts poured out of a back ally and came up from behind the President, and the Turk stopped them dead in their tracks.

He knew a great marksman when he saw one, and couldn't help but smile just a bit. All the same, he didn't like the situation one bit. Couldn't the President go faster? It wasn't a infantryman's place to say anything, but surely the Turk could tell him they needed to move. Then…at the same time, he still admired the President's nerve.

The President would walk a steady pace; he would not break a sweat, he would not run…these terrorists could do their worst but he would be unshakeable.

When two more terrorists appeared to block their path, coming out of nowhere with guns at the ready, even the Turk cried out in alarm. Oh but the President, he gave an order and stepped back.

"Kill them," The words rang clear, with finality. Still calm, get the hassle out of the way, the President had more important things to do.

The small town boy turned military man smiled again as he readied his weapon. His heart was pounding, but the President's calm gave him strength. Mr. Shinra wouldn't let the terrorists scare him, no way.

So why should he be scared either? He'd joined the army to be a hero, and here he was fighting along side his brothers-in-arms and the Turk to save the most important man on the planet.

The Turk threw herself out in front of them. She did not know how to work as a team or a unit. It was like this was a game for her and she wanted every kill for herself.

He glanced as his comrade and they moved back towards the President, ready to stand between him and the terrorists should they get through the Turk. No sooner had she finished off the two who'd blocked their way then two more came from behind.

Again she got in front of them before they could get a clear shot. Didn't they train Turks to keep lines?

Well, he supposed not. They weren't military; they were intelligence offers and bodyguards. So shouldn't she be the one staying by the President while they handled the terrorists?

"Be more careful," the President barked at the Turk. "We've lost precious time. We're moving out." At least someone saw that her methods weren't exactly efficient.

They moved forward. He ran ahead with his comrade, the Turk once more taking up the rear behind the President.

Then the shot rang out and his comrade fell dead. It happened so fast that it seemed there was no time between the sound of the gun blast, only somewhat muffled by distance, and the man who'd been beside him for so long going down. Except, at the same time, as he fell time moved slower. His knees buckled and he sank, then his body slumped and lay in the pool of blood on the concrete.

There was no time to scream. There was no time to let this sink in…no. The sniper was still there. He had to protect the President. Get in front of him, move him father back, out of range.

"A sniper?" cried the Turk. She seemed surprised. Hadn't she expected this?

He gestured at the building. She liked a fight, right? Besides, she'd probably have been trained on this scenario, getting into the room, taking out a target that knew you were coming. What was she waiting for?

"Damn it! You!" shouted the President, for the first time letting his feelings show. "Take care of that worthless insect. I won't feel safe until he's dealt with."

"Please, Sir, be careful while I'm gone," said the Turk. She addressed the President, and once again ignored the infantryman completely. Not so much as a word of encouragement and her concern for the President seemed insulting. Be careful while _she's_ gone?

Did she think she was the only capable person here? He wasn't going to let anything happen to the President on his watch. That was for sure.

Then they came, three more fighters in AVALANCHE's seemingly endless army. He moved the President back into a side ally and stood at the entrance, blocking the terrorists' way.

They surrounded him, and outnumbered him.

"Get away from me!" barked the President, as though the shear force of his words would be enough to drive them off.

One of the terrorists raised his gun, but the infantryman fired first. Then he whirled to shoot the other before the scum could shoot him in the back. The bullet came from the third terrorist.

He fell, but through the pain and the growing darkness he hoped that he'd bought enough time for the President to get away.

In that moment, the infantryman saved the President's life, just as many others had given and would give their lives to protect Mr. Shinra, his company, and what that meant: a world at peace where people could live comfortable, secure lives. Thanks to Shinra, thanks to its leaders and the men who followed orders. The men who served that higher call.

He had been fourteen when he left home. Lila caught him on the road.

"You're going to leave without even saying goodbye to me?" she asked. She was wearing a light blue sundress and had a bow in her hair. She hoped he noticed her new dress. She hoped he thought she was pretty. Even though her strawberry blond locks were pulled back in a ponytail, her hair was loose enough in the front for a few strands to fall over her sea green eyes.

The boy reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, blushing all the while, before he looked away. "Got to make an earlier start," he said, "It's a long way to Midgar, but hey, there's no need for goodbyes. I'll be back."

"Will you be a SOLDIER then?" she asked, "Like Sephiroth or Genesis?" She tilted her head to the side.

He just shrugged. "I'll do my part," he said, "and who knows? Maybe I'll be a hero, but that's not the point of it. It's about…doing something with my life."

"You couldn't do something here?" she asked. She looked away; her smile had faltered.

"Not like this," he said, "but hey, I'll come back some day. I won't forget you, promise."

"Will you write to me?" she asked. "Promise me you will…that way I'll know you haven't forgotten me."

The letters came from, from Midgar and Junon. Wherever he was stationed…then one day…a different sort of letter came. It was hand delivered by a man called Captain Viljoen to the boy's parents.

Lila had seen the stranger in military uniform and let herself in after him. She wanted to know what was going on. She slipped inside after him, and stood in silence as Viljoen gave them the news.

He had been killed in action. Viljoen described his deeds, and commended him for his bravery.

"Your boy was a hero," he told them.

The boy's mother was weeping, while his father did her best to steady her. What good did it do them that their boy had been a hero? He was gone. There was a medal with the letter and they would keep it, but it too meant precious little. Aside from those who knew him, no one would remember his name for long.

Would they remember what he'd done? His mother wondered if the President would remember the one who saved his life or if this happened so often that it hardly mattered. Oh, but it had to matter! He'd given everything he had to give and without him...where would Shinra be?

Lila tried to find her voice, but her throat was clenched shut. It didn't seem real, it couldn't be happening. Her eyes locked with the boy's mother and she saw her own grief reflected there.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said the captain. "If there's anything I can do..."

A sob escaped Lila's lips, a half choked cry. No! No…"Jake?"


End file.
